The Rose of Fairy Tail
by 120xion
Summary: Rose and her friends were on vacations when they go down a well and into the world of fairy tail. Separated from her friends, she joins the guild in order to find her friends and get back home. Will they succeed or fail as an option? NatsuxOc LucyxOc GrayxOc LaxcusxOc
1. Chapter 1

This a new story that come up with and sorry for the long update of the other story that I did, I'm finishing it next week. so I hope that you like this one.

Chapter 1 The Journey Begins: Magic in the Well?

Rose POV~

"How long till we get there, Rose?"

"About 30 minutes, so be patient, Ash."

"Why do have your violin, Ris?"

"I don't go anywhere without it, Iria. You know that."

"Oh, right…."

"Could I look around the place, Onee-chan?"

"I think it's best to stick with us, Mina. You ended up getting lost last time we went somewhere in a foreign country."

"O-Okay."

My friends, cousins, and I are heading to the Quinta da Regaleira, near Sintra, Portugal, in a taxi van since we couldn't fit in a regular one (it's a real place look it up). My cousin, Iria, ask me if I wanted to go with her to the place in Portugal. I said yes and ask if I could bring some people with me, and she said sure.

Iria is from Spain and she's in the military, so she has been to many places in the world. She has short, one sided, light brown hair that's long in the right and short in the left and light brown eyes. She has a tribal tattoo on the right arm that goes down to her hand, which I design for her, I did the drawing not the needle. She's protective, strong, brave, generous, and a bit playful whenever she wants to people. One time in Mexico, she lost me while we were grocery shopping in the market. She saw someone stealing and ran after the person, leaving me alone in the street. I swear she's like my uncle sometimes, but least she isn't an idiotic person like him, so I'm fine with her.

So I brought Ris, my friend/brother since him and I don't have any parents or siblings. He's like an older brother to me since he's two years older than me and sometimes depends on when I have problems. I know him when we were young since his uncle didn't want to care of him, so my uncle asks him if he could raise Ris, which he did and left. He has somewhat shaggy, black hair that hits near his shoulders and icy, blue eyes. He's well built, quiet, smart, shy, kind, and a bit of a loner sometimes when I'm not around. He goes to a university in London, to practice his music with his violin that he always carried that he got from his dad when his parents died.

Mina, my cousin from Japan, she's frail and weak but kind, caring, sweet, and innocent person, that I'm protective of her. She's really smart and someone you don't want to ruin her innocence when you're around her and a year younger than me. She has a short bob, black hair and wide, amber eyes that makes her look like a fragile doll. I know her when she was little when I went to my aunt's family in Japan and she looks up to me like an older sister.

And my best friend, Astin, who is from Cairns, Australia, but call her Ash for short. She came here for as foreign exchange student, two years ago, to stay with a foster family for a year, which was me and my uncle, got volunteer. We got to know each other and our family, that her mom decided to let her stay with us. Astin would visit her family on vacations at some points and sometimes with us. She has golden blonde hair that reach near her waist, but ties it in a high ponytail and hazel eyes that are brown/gold. She's very energetic, cheerful, brave, kind, caring, and sporty.

Since I never taken them to trips with colleges and jobs going on for the rest of us, so I hope we could enjoy some day off from the nut job life. We never been together as a group, so this is will be our first time together traveling, since my uncle couldn't come with work at home, so he let me come alone with them. But he told me to be careful while I was away and don't get into trouble either.

"So, what's the big deal about this place anyway?" Ris asked.

"Are you kidding?! This place is full of mystical things and architecture that is magnificent. Also, the place is like fairy tale story!" I said excitedly as Ris gave me weird look as Ash thinks for a bit.

"When I hear 'fairy tale' it reminds me of that show that we watch two months ago, mate."

"That doesn't make sense?" Ris said not understanding.

"Says someone who carried his violin to the trip." I said, bluntly as Ris sent a small glare at me.

"True."

"I think the show was funny." Mina said.

"I'm started to think you hang with Uncle Aiden abit much and the show was abit strange." Iria said with a blank look but smiled. "Though, it was interesting."

"Oh, looks were here." Mina said as the taxi stopped by the entrance of the estate.

We got off the taxi and head to the entrance of the gate while Iria paid the taxi driver. While everyone was looking around, Iria head to the ticket office to purchase the tickets.

"So, how big is this place, Rose?" Ris asked, looking at the garden.

"I don't really know…I tried to find some info about it I couldn't find any in the web." I said as Iria came up to us.

"Well, I purchase the tickets so where do you all want to see first?"

"I don't know, there's so much to see here." Said Mina.

"Why not that castle over there?" Ash pointed out to the estate. "Since it's the closes thing near here, so let's start there."

"Alright."

We all went inside of the estate and there some things that we saw that people won't normally see in everyday life. Like colorful walls that seem a bit fruity thinking why people in those times why they chose these colors? The structures of the décor were gothic and a library filled with books which Ris was starting to take a look but the tour person told him not to take them out, never the less he was disappointed. We to the 3rd floor to see the view in the balcony.

"Woah~ Look at the site of this!" Ash said, looking at the view from the terrace.

"It's really amazing." Mina saw me standing near the door of the balcony. "Onee-chan, aren't to going to see the view?"

"I don't do height…." I muttered as Ash came to my side, grabbing my arm.

"No worries, mate. There's nothing to fear about mere heights, now come see." She said pulling me to the terrace.

"NO!~"

After that issue, we went the greenhouse, which was nice, the stable block, there were some animals, and then the workshop, not that much to see there. We then head to the Initiation Well to see how deep it was as we were walking up a hill. As we got there, there were some stones surrounding a hole and a staircase near the side that go down the well, but were covered by sign that said, 'Do Not Enter.' We all look down of the well and I was already backing up a bit from the height.

"*whistle* That sure is a big fall." Ash said looking down the well.

"How deep is it?" Ris asked.

"About 27 meter deep." I said as Ris widen in shock a bit.

"Why that deep?"

"It's not really a well. It's just the way the structure was built and the way it looks." I said.

"So, what's the deal with the well?" Iria asked.

"It resembles an inverted tower, and depending on the direction you choose, either a journey down into the depths of the earth, or a climb out of the darkness into the light, the journey through the earth is like a rebirth through mother natures womb, from where all things come and where one day all shall return. The owner of Quinta da Regaleira, António Augusto Carvalho Monteiro, was a known Freemason, and with the help of Italian Architect Luigi Manini, set about designing and constructing the four hectare estate with its enigmatic buildings, parks and tunnels which are laden with symbols related to alchemy, Masonry, the Knights Templar, and the Rosicrucians. There are obvious Hermetic/Rosicrucian connotations in the well. The well is divided in nine platforms reminiscent of the Divine Comedy by Dante and the nine circles of Hell, the nine sections of Purgatory and the nine skies which constitute Paradise. At the base of the well you will find a Rosicrucian Cross, which also happened to be the coat of arms of Carvalho Monteiro."

"Well that's a mouthful." Ash said as I grabbed the edge of the stone of the well and lean in to see the bottom.

"Too bad that we can't enter." Iria said as everyone but me turn to her.

"Why?" Mina asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Apparently, there was some earthquakes activation going on around the area that I heard from the woman from the ticket office."

"That explain the sign." Said Ris looking at the sign.

"I guess we can't enter the well, huh?" Mina asked feeling disappointed.

"Afraid so." I said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake rapidly as everyone was struggling to stand still beneath their feet.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here at once, now!" Iria shouted as I heard of sound of cracking near me as I find myself falling into the well.

"Rosetta!" Everyone shouted as they tried to grab me, but the ground started to crumble as they were standing, letting them all fall into the well with me.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH~!"

"We're gonna crash!" Ris shouted in fear.

As we were nearing to the bottom, the floor suddenly disappeared leading into a continuous fall of a spiraling vortex.

"What the-?!"

"What happen to the floor?!" Iria shouted as we were continuing down into the bottomless pit of darkness and blackout.

send reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV~

"Ugh~, what happen?"

I slowly open my eyes to see a wooden ceiling before me. I sat up slowly as to find myself in an infirmary.

'_**Oh god, why am I in the infirmary? I don't like the smell of death of alcohol in here, even in hospitals'!**_ I thought as I feel a fobbing in my head.

"Jeeze, what hit me?"

I heard a door open as I turn to see what appear to be Makarov and Mirajane before me.

…

…

'…_**either I'm still dreaming or I hit my head too hard.'**_ I thought as Makarov spoke.

"I see that your awake child. You been a sleep for about 3 days and we thought that you won't wake up." Makarov said.

"Actually, that's normal for me." I said bluntly as the two sweatdrop.

"Well, consider the fact that we found you in front of our guild with a big hole in the ground." Mirajane said with a smile.

"…What?"

"You see…"

**Flashback~ 3****rd**** POV**

_*Large Crash!*_

"_What was that noise?" Mira asked._

"_I don't know, but we better check it out." Erza said as everyone went outside to see what happen. There stood a giant hole in the ground near the entrance of the guild, leaving everyone wonder and confuse._

"_What happen?"_

"_Was it from a different guild?"_

"_Who could have done this?"_

"_Stay calm, everyone!" Erza demanded as a particular pink dragon slayer and his blue cat companion, caught a scent in the air._

"_Roses?" He muttered as he heads down the hole before anyone could stop him._

"_Natsu!"_

"_You idiot!"_

"_Get back here, Natsu!"_

_But he ignored them as he got to the bottom of the hole. He sniffs the air and follows the scent until he saw something that he didn't expect to see. A girl about near his age was lying on the ground unconscious with her face covered by her hair, so he couldn't see her face. He checks over to see if she was okay until he was caught by her scent. The smell was a very sweet and the aroma of roses that was bath in water. He notice the others were behind him. _

"_Natsu!"_

_He snapped out of trance as he turns only to hit by the face by Erza._

"_Natsu! You don't just go down there without any of us go down with you!" Erza yelled as Gray and Happy were behind her._

"_S-Sorry." Natsu responded as the others notice the girl in the ground._

"_Is she alright?" Gray asked._

"_I'm not sure, but she's still breathing though." Said Natsu._

"_Take her to the infirmary. I'll get the Master." Erza said as Natsu carried the girl bridal style and head to the infirmary, as everyone saw the unconscious girl in Natsu's arms._

**End Flashback~**

"…I see." I said thinking over of the event.

"Judging by your clothes, you're not from around here are you?" Makarov asked as I nodded.

"I'm from the U.S."

"What?"

"The United States."

"Where's that?"

"North America, it's a continent."

"Never heard of it or seen it on the map."

'_**I should have seen this coming…**_' I thought, trying to decide if I could tell them that I'm not from this world or not. But never the less, I told them the truth that I from a different world and what happen before I got here and I don't remember the rest after that. They seem spectacle at first but Makarov believe me.

"A parallel world, huh." Makarov thought out loud.

"It must be difficult for you to be far from home." Mira asked.

"Yeah…wait!" I look around the room and turn to Makarov.

"Were there any others with me?"

"Hmm? No, there weren't any, why?"

I froze as thoughts swam into my head as I clutch my arm, tightly.

'_**Where are they? Please let them be okay. Oh, please let them be alright. I don't' want nothing happen to them! They got to be here somewhere, I know they. What would the family think?!' **_I thought as I started to shake, uncontrollable as Mira tried to comfort me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"They got to be somewhere around here….Their my family, I don't want nothing bad happen to them! They got be here, I just know." I muttered.

"Hey, it's okay we'll find them." She said as I took a deep breath.

"She's right. So, don't overdue yourself."

I nodded as I calm down a bit.

"Right, sorry." I said as Makarov smiled.

"It's alright. Now, how about we introduce ourselves. I'm Makarov Dreyer, I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail, but you can call me Gramps."

"I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"Rosetta Sophiana."

"Well Rosetta, I'm sure we could find your fr-"

I heard the door slam open for some reason since Makarov and Mira were in the way, I couldn't see who it was.

"Hey, gramps! Is she awake yet?"

A familiar voice that I seem to recognize as I have a feeling in my head.

'_**Why am I getting the feeling that this has something to do with me, for some reason…'**_ I thought.

"Why do you want to know if she's awake, Natsu?" Makarov asked.

'_**Natsu? Wait a-'**_

"Because I want to fight her, that's why!" Natsu grin as Makarov was shock and I sweatdrop from the answer.

'_**I knew it…'**_ I thought as I sign. '_**Knowing him, it's always a fight.'**_

"Why do you want to fight her if she barely woke up?!" Makarov shouted at Natsu.

"She made that hole in the ground, didn't she? So, that means she might be strong!"

'_**Making a hole in the ground while the person is unconscious doesn't make people strong…'**_ I facepalm as I close my eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, you're awake!" His voice sounded close for some reason, I quickly snapped my eyes open and turn to see his face close to me by an inch as we stare at each other's eyes. It felt like hours and I'm starting to get uncomfortable as Makarov pulled him away from me, which was a relive, and throw Natsu to the wall.

"Don't scare her you idiot!"

I sweatdrop from the action as to the damage wall, while Natsu had his eyes swirling.

"Hiya!" A flying blue cat appears in front of me, startling me a bit.

"Umm…Hi?"

"I'm Happy and the one in the ground you saw was Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

"Rosetta Sophiana."

"What kind of magic do you have?" He asked as I was confused for a bit.

"I don't have any magic."

"WHAT?!"

I turn to see Natsu in shock as he got up quickly and ran up to me.

"What do you mean don't use magic? You did magic on that giant hole, did you?"

"No. I didn't nor did I remember doing that in the first place. Also, I was unconscious." I deadpanned as everyone was shock. Makarov recovered from the shock and said, "Even though you said you don't have any magic, I could sense that you do."

That shocks me for a monument. I didn't really have magic, I'm not sure if seeing ghost and making them solid for a few measures counts as magic, but I don't have any.

"But…that's not…possible."

"I believe it's true, but I'm sure you'll figure it out what magic do you have. In the meantime, have about you like to join Fairy Tail."

….

"What?"

"Well, you wanted to find your friends, don't you?" he said as I nodded. "So, if you join the guild it would be better to find your friends faster with everyone's help. You don't the areas around here and we can't let risk your life if you were in danger and doing it alone. Do I make myself clear? "

…

'_**He does have a point….But they don't know who we are or how they could trust us even though we know about their lives.'**_

"I have to think about it."

"Take your time, you're not in a big rash. But you can stay in the infirmary forever. You need somewhere to stay in the mean time until you could find your own place." Makarov said as Natsu quickly answered.

"She could live with me and Happy." We turn to him as he realizes what he said as he covered his mouth with a small noticeable blush. I quickly replied.

"You don't need to that, really. I'll just sleep in a tree somewhere around here."

"What?! I'm not letting you sleep in the cold! You're staying with us." He demands.

"But I don't want to be a burden to you." I said defensibly as he grabbed my wrist.

"That's nonsense. Now come on! Let's go, Happy."

"Aye!"

He drags me out of the room while Makarov shouted, "Natsu! Get back here with her!"

Mira just stand there with a smiled. "Those two are gonna be something."

So Natsu dragged me out of town to head toward his house so I could stay there. When we got there, it was a small cottage, which was cute, with a sign that says, 'Natsu & Happy's Home.'

"We're here!" they cheered as I stare at the house.

"This is your home?" I asked.

"Yep! It even has a good view of the town." Happy said as I saw the view. You could see the building covered the town and the guild was the tallest one you see from up here. Surrounding the town with mountains and the sea off the shore on the edge of the guild.

"Come inside." Natsu said dragging me inside.

Once inside, it was surprisingly messy, things and trash were covered everywhere, even the small kitchen and sofa were covered in junk as well.

"Nice…place." Trying not to say anything bad to their place.

"Thanks." Natsu said as I notice something.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Don't have one."

"…Then where do you go when you need to use the restroom or take a bath?"

"In the woods and sometimes in the guild." I sweatdrop from the straight answer.

"Sorry about the mess. We didn't expect company." said Happy.

"It's alright…so where do I sleep?" I asked Natsu.

"Our bed." He pointed to the hammock, but I protest.

"I can't do that, that's yours. I'll just sleep in the couch." I find hard to sleep in the hammock back when I was little when I was in Mexico. So, I prefer sleeping somewhere that not hanging in the air.

"What?! No! You are our guest, so you have to sleep in the bed."

"Would it been better if I sleep in the couch?" I deadpan.

"No! You're sleeping in the bed and that's final!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"We're not going anywhere with this aren't we?" I asked.

"Nope." Happy said as I sign in frustration.

"Look, how about we play paper, rock, scissors of who get decide, okay?"

"Okay."

We started and I won by 4 while Natsu had 1 out of 5, which he was disappointed. But he accepted, so I took the couch and check what I have in my bag. But for some reason, when I reach down it continued down and down until I notice I'm neared my shoulder. I quickly pulled my arm away and closed my bag.

…

'I'm going to pretend that I didn't notice that until I figure this out later.' I thought as I look at the window and it was already dark.

"I didn't realize that it was already night."

"Aiye~." Happy said as he yawns.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay." Natsu said, grabbing a blanket and a pillow and giving them to me.

"Here."

"Oh, thanks." I grab them and put them aside of the couch.

"You're welcome….So, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, eagerly for some reason.

"I still didn't think over it, you know?" I said, adjusting the couch.

"Right, sorry…"

"Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"No reason, night!" Natsu said as he turn off the lights and head to his bed with Happy as I look unsure.

"Night~." Said Happy.

"Good night…" I said as I lay down on the couch, grabbing the blanket and covered myself. Hours later, the others were asleep except for me. I was having trouble falling asleep, so I got up and slowly walk to the door as I head outside. The sky was dark as I could see a few stars above. I jump onto the roof and sat there while looking at the stars.

*Sign* I brought my knees up to my chin as I rested on them.

"One thing is the same is the sky…," I muttered to myself, "I hope everyone alright, especially Mina."

Even though I taught Mina how to self-defend herself when she was being bullied in school, but still worry about her most of the time. I know that the others will be doing alright, I just hope they won't get into trouble.

"Wonder if we'll be able to get back? Maybe…or maybe not, depending how the situation is for us…"

I sat on there for an hour until I got off from the roof and went back inside.

_3__rd__ POV Morning_

*sniff sniff* "Something smells good." Happy said as stand up, barely woke up.

Both Natsu and Happy got up and look where the smell coming from till they were shock to see that Rosetta was cooking and that their home was sparking clean. Rosetta turns and notices them awake.

"Good morning."

"M-Morning, what happen to our house?!" Natsu asked.

"Sorry. I have a habit of waking up early, start cleaning the house and make breakfast at my place. I'll put every back to its place the way it was before." Rosetta said as she put the pans in the sink and was about to turn till Natsu stop her.

"N-No, it's alright. We were just surprise as all." Natsu quickly, said when he saw the expression her face.

"What did you make it smells good~." Happy said, flying toward the table.

"Pancakes and for you Happy, salmon hash with poached eggs."

"Salmon! Yay!" he grab the food and starting eating the food till his had stars on them.

"It's yummy!" he said, happily

"Glad you like it. Do you want some pancakes, Natsu?"

"Sure!"

He grabbed half of the pancake stack and started eating.

"This is good!"

"Thanks." Rosetta said grabbing some pancakes and bit a piece.

"Also, I decided something."

Both Natsu and Happy stop and turn to face her. "What?" they asked.

"I'm joining Fairy Tail."

Please review.


End file.
